english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Top 100 VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Frank Welker (681 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (661 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (646 VA titles) (American) #Kirk Thornton (586 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (513 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (512 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (506 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (495 VA titles) (American) #Wendee Lee (491 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (484 VA titles) (American) #Michelle Ruff (471 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (457 VA titles) (American) #Michael McConnohie (456 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (443 VA titles) (Canadian) #Kevin Michael Richardson (433 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (432 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Sheh (421 VA titles) (American) #Kyle Hebert (420 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (409 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Seitz (407 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (400 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (396 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (389 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (388 VA titles) (American) #Jamieson Price (380 VA titles) (American) #Tress MacNeille (376 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (373 VA titles) (American) #Luci Christian (369 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (368 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (354 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (352 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (328 VA titles) (British) #Kate Higgins (327 VA titles) (American) #Richard Epcar (323 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kenny (320 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (316 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (313 VA titles) (American) #Todd Haberkorn (313 VA titles) (American) #Monica Rial (307 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (304 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (304 VA titles) (American) #Mona Marshall (303 VA titles) (American) #Sam Riegel (303 VA titles) (American) #Christopher R. Sabat (298 VA titles) (American) #John DiMaggio (298 VA titles) (American) #Keith Silverstein (297 VA titles) (American) #Doug Stone (293 VA titles) (American) #Maurice LaMarche (293 VA titles) (Canadian) #Cindy Robinson (290 VA titles) (American) #Steve Kramer (289 VA titles) (American) #Crispin Freeman (286 VA titles) (American) #Phil LaMarr (284 VA titles) (American) #Michael Sorich (281 VA titles) (American) #Matthew Mercer (272 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (266 VA titles) (Canadian) #Dorothy Elias-Fahn (266 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (264 VA titles) (American) #Colleen Clinkenbeard (263 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (261 VA titles) (American) #Barbara Goodson (259 VA titles) (American) #Mike McFarland (259 VA titles) (American) #Doug Erholtz (256 VA titles) (American) #Johnny Yong Bosch (251 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (249 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (248 VA titles) (American) #Cherami Leigh (245 VA titles) (American) #Vic Mignogna (244 VA titles) (American) #Caitlin Glass (243 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (243 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (243 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Corey Smith (240 VA titles) (American) #Lani Minella (240 VA titles) (American) #Dave Mallow (239 VA titles) (American) #Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (239 VA titles) (American) #Bridget Hoffman (238 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (238 VA titles) (American) #Sonny Strait (236 VA titles) (American) #Keith Szarabajka (233 VA titles) (American) #Eric Vale (230 VA titles) (American) #Ian Sinclair (230 VA titles) (American) #Ben Diskin (227 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (227 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (226 VA titles) (American) #Grant George (225 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (224 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (223 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (223 VA titles) (American) #Kent Williams (222 VA titles) (American) #Steve Staley (222 VA titles) (American) #Brina Palencia (221 VA titles) (American) #J. Michael Tatum (221 VA titles) (American) #Josh Grelle (221 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Adler (220 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (219 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (219 VA titles) (American) #Tom Wyner (219 VA titles) (American) #Carlos Alazraqui (218 VA titles) (American) #Tony Oliver (218 VA titles) (American) #Dan Woren (216 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (216 VA titles) (American) Category:English Voice Over Wikia